Las cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro
by Maleysin
Summary: Título original: "15 cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro hombre". Eso lo dice todo, ¿no?. Mi primer serie de fluffys T A I T O. ¡Lean por favor! Saben que quieren...
1. Acciones I a III

**Quince cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro hombre  
  
  
  
** _Capítulo I: Acciones I-III  
  
  
  
_Maleysin  
~~^_^~~  
*Keep smiling***_  
  
  
  
||_** De Sócrates se cuenta que una vez se quedó parado delante de un puesto donde había un montón de artículos expuestos. Al final, exclamó:_  
  
  
"¡Cuantas cosas que no me hacen falta!"  
  
  
_ **||  
  
  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_   
  
  
1. Sabe cómo hacerte sonreír cuando estás triste.  
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Yamato se sienta pesadamente en la banca del parque en el que Taichi y él iban caminando. El día parecía lo suficientemente inofensivo como para suponer que todos andarían contentos por y con la vida. Claro que suponer eso de un rubio con la cara roja de enojo, las manos tapándose los ojos en frustración, el cabello despeinado de tantas veces que se lo ha jalado en desesperación, y la postura de haber sido vencido por un boxeador, es suponer que Britney Spears aún es virgen.   
  
  
-¡Esto apesta! –exclama moviendo la cabeza negativamente.   
  
  
Taichi lo mira con ojos suaves y coloca su mano contra la espalda de rubio, moviéndola en pequeños círculos, tratando de aliviar a Yamato.   
  
  
-Yamato no es para tanto…  
  
  
Yamato se sienta derecho y voltea a ver a Taichi con cara de _ ¡¿Estás loco?!_   
  
  
-¡¿No es para tanto?! –Grita exasperado, haciendo que Taichi remueva su mano -¡¿No es para tanto?! ¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto? Taichi, ** vi **a _mi_ hermano teniendo...  
  
  
Yamato se detiene, sus cejas se juntan y expresa puro horror al pensar en su pequeño hermano Takeru, tan inocente, joven e inexperto, haciendo… ¡Le daba miedo aún decirlo!   
  
  
-Yama, yo creo que es algo natural, ¡nosotros también lo hacemos! –Bajó la voz y murmuró –Y mucho…  
  
  
-¡Pero con nosotros es diferente!  
  
  
-Yo no creo eso, Yama. Takeru ya tiene 17 años, y sabe lo que hace.  
  
  
Yamato baja la mirada y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Taichi, dejando sus costados presionados juntos.   
  
  
-Lo sé, es que… -cierra los ojos tristemente- Estoy tan acostumbrado a cuidar de el que, de repente ver que ya ha crecido es tan frustrante…  
  
  
-Yamato, ¡anímate! Todavía tienes a alguien quien cuidar.  
  
  
Yamato voltea a verlo con los ojos brillando, a lo que Taichi le responde sonriéndole ampliamente.   
  
  
-¡A mi! ¡Yama, me puedes cuidar a mí!   
  
  
-¡Taichi, pero tu ya estás grande! –dice riendo.   
  
  
-Eso no quiere decir que no necesito que me cuiden.   
  
  
Yamato voltea hacia debajo de nuevo, no tomando muy en serio la propuesta de su novio. Taichi toma su mano, se la lleva a los labios y le deja un pequeño beso.   
  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez hace _mucho_ tiempo, cuando un ave malvada dejó caer sus necesidades sobre mi cabello?  
  
  
Yamato volteó hacia Taichi de nuevo, sonriendo gustosamente (obviamente recordando el accidente con el "ave malvada").  
  
  
-Taichi, eso no fue hace _mucho _tiempo, ¡fue anteayer!   
  
  
-Anteayer, el mes pasado o hace dos años, todo es lo mismo –dijo moviendo su otra mano en un gesto de "no importa"- Lo importante aquí es, lo que tú hiciste para salvarme.   
  
  
-Lo único que hice fue lavarte el cabello cuando llegamos a casa –dijo frunciendo levemente.   
  
  
-¡Exacto! –Dijo emocionado- ¡Yama, si no hubiera sido por ti, aún tendría esa cosa del infierno pegada a mi hermosa cabellera!   
  
  
Yamato se soltó riendo, negando con la cabeza. Taichi sonrió satisfecho de haber alegrado a su mejor amigo.   
  
  
-Yamato… -lo llamó con voz seria.  
  
  
-¿Qué? –le preguntó divertido.   
  
  
Taichi cambia su voz y pone un look suave, tratando de parecerse a Enrique Iglesias.   
  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi héroe?   
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_  
  
  
2. Va por detrás de ti y pone sus brazos a tu alrededor.  
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Taichi y Yamato se encontraban a las afueras del gimnasio de su escuela, haciendo fila para poder entrar al partido de basketball que se llevaba a cabo dentro. Takeru, capitán del equipo del distrito de Odaiba, se enfrentaba contra el equipo de Tamachi.   
  
  
Siendo la final, estaba repleto de gente. Sintiéndose siendo empujados para enfrente, Taichi pone cara de hombre fuerte y valiente y se para detrás de Yamato en la línea, con el único propósito de protegerlo contra aquella masa de gente que trataba de aplastarlos.   
  
  
Yamato voltea a ver a Taichi y lo toma del brazo, intentando ponerlo a su lado. Al notar que el moreno no se movía, lo miró con una ceja arqueada.   
  
  
-Taichi, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué te paras ahí?  
  
  
Taichi frunce el ceño y mira al rubio decidido.   
  
  
-No dejaré que te aplasten, Yamato.   
  
  
El Ishida comenzaba a sonreír cuando vio a Taichi balancearse hacia al frente, quien para mantener el equilibrio tuvo que tomar los hombros de Yamato, quien a su vez colocó sus manos fuertemente en los antebrazos del moreno.   
  
  
Con semblante molesto, Taichi voltea hacia atrás, dispuesto a empezar a repartir golpes cuando ve un rostro familiar sonriéndole traviesamente.  
  
  
-¡Taichi, ¿cómo estás?!  
  
  
Taichi lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados.   
  
  
-Tienes suerte de que estamos en un lugar público o ya te hubiera roto la nariz, Daisuke.   
  
  
Daisuke sólo ríe.   
  
  
-Vamos Taichi, me quieres demasiado como para hacerme cualquier tipo de daño.   
  
  
Taichi se encoge de hombros, y Yamato aparece a su lado, sonriéndole a Daisuke en forma de saludo, quien le saluda de vuelta.   
  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí Daisuke?  
  
  
-A ver basketball, _obviamente_ –le dijo Yamato a Taichi.   
  
  
Taichi le saca la lengua a Yamato, quien le contesta con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
  
-A lo que me _refería_ –dijo viendo a Yamato, -¿A quién vienes a apoyar?   
  
  
Daisuke estaba a punto de responder, cuando ve que Ken se dirige hacia ellos. Motomiya le saluda fervientemente, y al momento en que su novio llegó con él, deslizó su brazo por su cintura y le sonrió a Taichi.   
  
  
-A Tamachi, por supuesto –dijo orgulloso.   
  
  
Taichi mira el brazo de Daisuke y entra en modo de: "_mírame yo tengo el mejor novio del mundo"_, así que entre cierra los ojos y toma la mano de Yamato.   
  
  
-Pueden hacer fila con nosotros, así entramos juntos y más rápido –le dijo Yamato amablemente a la otra pareja, no notando la acción de Taichi.   
  
  
Ya todos juntos y avanzando lentamente, Taichi se dio cuenta de que Daisuke no notaba que el y Yamato tenían las manos juntas. Yagami en cambio, vio a Ken inclinarse ligeramente contra Daisuke.   
  
  
Apretando los labios, se movió para pararse detrás de Yamato de nuevo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio, y agachándose para besar su mejilla fuertemente, queriendo llamar la atención de la otra pareja.   
  
  
-¿Qué haces Taichi? –le pregunta Yamato, volteando su cabeza para verlo.   
  
  
-¿No puedo abrazarte para demostrarte _cuanto_ te quiero? –dijo en voz alta.   
  
  
Yamato no dice nada, frunce un poco y se voltea de nuevo. Taichi mira de reojo hacia los otros, y se da cuenta de que ni siquiera notaron su comentario de amor, así que abraza al rubio más fuerte, comenzando a besar ruidosamente su cuello.   
  
  
-¡Taichi déjame! –grita exasperado, luchando por liberarse del abrazo del moreno.   
  
  
El Yagami se da cuenta de que ahora _s_ contaba con la atención de Daisuke y Ken (además de la mayoría de los presentes) y sonriendo ligeramente, volteó a Yamato para tenerlo frente a el, y procedió a besarlo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.   
  
  
Yamato se resistió al principio, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, y tratando de empujar a Taichi con sus manos, pero el abrazo de su novio parecía de acero, así que se resignó y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.   
  
  
Viendo la escena con una pequeña sonrisa de asombro y/o ternura, Ken sintió el brazo en su cintura apretarse. Despegó su vista de sus amigos y miró a Daisuke. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió labios fuertemente presionados contra los suyos.   
  
  
Suspirando en resignación (al igual que Yamato), dejó que Daisuke lo besara, ruborizándose instantáneamente (al igual que Yamato) cuando recordó la cantidad de gente que los veía, asombrados por las parejas que trataban de superarse una a la otra.   
  
  
Taichi terminó el beso y sonrió al ver el rostro de su novio, con las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos cerrados y el cabello un poco despeinado. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su lado, y se encontró a sus ahora "rivales" besándose apasionadamente, fue hacia ellos y los separó bruscamente.   
  
  
-¡Yamato y yo somos los únicos que pueden hacer eso en público, ¿me entienden?!   
  
  
No esperando respuesta, el moreno regresó con _ su_ Yamato y lo volvió a abrazar por detrás, escondiendo su rostro enojado en el cuello pálido.   
  
  
Daisuke y Ken vieron confundidos a Taichi y a Yamato, quien seguía ruborizado.   
  
  
Yamato sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_  
  
  
3. Trata de oler tu pelo secretamente, pero tú siempre te das cuenta.  
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Taichi suspira aburrido mientras descansa su barbilla sobre su mano y mira aflojeradamente al maestro de matemáticas frente a la clase, hablando sobre inecuaciones y la mejor forma de graficarlas.   
  
  
-Vamos a ver como la variable independiente afecta la forma gráfica de la función de equis en una ecuación cuadrática.  
  
  
El moreno deja caer su cabeza en el escritorio y ve a su alrededor, viendo como la mayoría de sus compañeros ponían atención, y asentían con la cabeza cuando el maestro hacía alguna observación y tomaban notas en su cuaderno, con sus reglas, curvígrafos y demás sobre sus escritorios.   
  
  
Taichi miró el suyo y se sintió un poco avergonzado de sólo tener fuera su cuaderno (el de inglés, porque el de matemáticas lo había olvidado), el cual se encontraba completamente en blanco, a excepción del nombre garabateado en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja.   
  
  
Yamato…  
  
ヤマト。。。  
  
  
El chico se sintió sonreír inconscientemente por el simple hecho de leer ese nombre que se le hacia dulce hasta en pequeñas letras. Volteando al lugar frente a el, sus ojos automáticamente se tornaron más gentiles al ver una hermosa cabellera rubia perteneciente a un hermoso caballero rubio.   
  
  
Taichi podía notar que Yamato –al igual que los demás- tomaba notas y asentía a las observaciones del maestro.   
  
  
Desanimado, el moreno suspiró pesadamente. ¡Pues no era su culpa que el maestro hablara en español! (sabiendo que él es japonés). Matemáticas definitivamente no era su fuerte y ni siquiera trataría de aparentarlo, así que se recostó sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, dispuesto a una merecida siesta en la clase que tanto amaba.   
  
  
  
Yamato tuvo un presentimiento y volteó ligeramente hacia atrás. Viendo a Taichi empezar a quedarse dormido no fue algo que le agradó mucho, ya que era siempre _él_ quien tenía que ayudar al moreno a estudiar para los exámenes, y esas reuniones para estudiar _nunca_ terminaban como sesión de estudio.   
  
  
El rubio sonrió. No era que se estuviera _ quejando_ de la manera en que Taichi le mostraba gratitud por _ayudarlo_, era que el moreno terminaba reprobando o con muy bajas calificaciones, lo que resultaba en el Yagami teniendo que ir a clases particulares para poder pasar exámenes, y así poder continuar y _tal vez_ graduarse.   
  
  
Frunciendo el cejo ahora, Yamato golpeó a Taichi en la cabeza "discretamente". El moreno de inmediato reaccionó, levantándose derecho de golpe y mirando al rubio con sorpresa.   
  
  
-¡Taichi pon atención! –le suspiró exasperado.   
  
  
Taichi resopló y miró la cabeza de Yamato indignado. _  
  
  
"Si tan solo hubiera una forma de hacer esta clase menos aburrida…"  
  
  
_Una idea brilló en la cabeza morena y el chico sonrió maliciosamente. Todo sería más divertido si…  
  
  
Taichi estiró su mano y comenzó a trazar la espalda de Yamato lentamente, con el dedo índice. Sintió con placer un escalofrío bajo su dedo, y se permitió sonreír disimuladamente. Subió después su dedo y lo deslizó hasta el cuello del rubio, jugando con la pequeña oreja ahí.   
  
  
Yamato aprovechó para golpear la mano que lo molestaba y escuchó con gusto un "¡ouch!" de dolor. Aunque un simple golpe no podría hacer parar a Taichi por nada en el mundo, así que deslizó sus cinco dedos por los cabellos de oro, sólo para escuchar a su novio toser fuertemente.   
  
  
-Si sigues con esto, Taichi –suspiró peligrosamente- no habrá nada para ti de… ya sabes qu  
  
  
Ojos chocolate se abrieron grande en horror, y Taichi se sentó asustado correctamente, la espalda bien derecha y la mira fija al frente. Luego una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones.   
  
  
Taichi se recargó en sus antebrazos contra el escritorio, de manera que quedaba inclinado en un ángulo que le daba fácil acceso a Yamato debido a su cercanía. Aprovechando esto, el moreno acerca su nariz al cabello rubio e inhala profundamente, sus sentidos llenándose de esa deliciosa fragancia intoxicante que a el le gustaba llamar:_  
  
  
La deliciosa intoxicante fragancia que no sé que es de Yamato.   
  
  
_El moreno pensó en aquella vez que le había dicho a su novio el nombre que le había puesto a su olor y Yamato se soltó riendo. Nunca había entendido por qué, pero estaba seguro que era por qué Matt no lo entendía.   
  
  
Cuando Taichi exhaló, dejó salir por su boca un suspiro casi inaudible. _Casi_ significando que Yamato _pudo_ oírlo. La respiración en su oído tensando su cuerpo en anticipación de lo que el moreno hacía que le molestaba y le gustaba tanto al mismo tiempo…  
  
  
Yagami siendo la perspicaz persona que conocemos, notó la espalda tensa del muchacho frente el y sonrió victorioso, acercándose de nuevo y repitiendo la acción deliberadamente, solo que está vez, dejó salir su respiración _lentamente_.   
  
  
Yamato trató de golpear a su novio sin suerte.   
  
  
-Deja de hacer eso –suspira amenazante.   
  
  
Ojos azules se cierran al sentir la respiración de Taichi en su oído, y cálidos labios rozar su oreja.   
  
  
-Me encanta como huele tu cabello… -le suspiró, sus labios acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja pálida.   
  
  
Yamato apretaba sus labios, tratando de no perder la paciencia y no dejar escapar un gemido.   
  
  
-Sabes que odio que me huelas el cabello –le suspiró de nuevo.  
  
  
Taichi sólo sonríe y vuelve a aspirar profundamente la esencia de su novio.   
  
  
-Mmmhhh... –dejó escapar Taichi al exhalar, provocando un escalofrío al otro chico.   
  
  
Yamato cerró los ojos y los abrió después de un segundo, volteando a ver a Taichi con extremo enojo. Miró después al frente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.  
  
  
-Maestro, ¿puedo retirarme? –preguntó con fingida cortesía.   
  
  
El maestro frunció, pero lo dejó irse, hablándole a la clase de cómo la sociedad le daba demasiadas libertades a la juventud. Yamato salió sin mirar atrás, con la cara de enfado y sus pertenencias fuertemente tomadas en las manos. Así sin más, se dirigió al baño de caballeros.   
  
  
No le sorprendió cuando apenas abriendo la puerta de los sanitarios, escuchó su nombre siendo llamado no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
  
-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…-contó Yamato en voz alta.   
  
  
-¡Yama, tu si caminas rápido! –entró Taichi al baño sonriendo –Cualquiera diría que estabas huyendo de mi.   
  
  
Yamato cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y miró hacia otro lado, justo cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos en su cintura y unos cálidos labios en su cuello. Segundos después, sintió a Taichi oliendo su cabello de nuevo.  
  
  
-En serio, Yamato… -dijo con voz profunda- Me encanta _La deliciosa intoxicante fragancia que no sé que es de Yamato.   
  
  
_ El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Taichi con esos grandes tiernos ojos chocolate.   
  
  
Taichi le sonrió y juntó sus frentes. Los brazos pálidos subieron hasta el cuello del Yagami y un suspiro abandonó sus labios.   
  
  
-Estúpido Taichi… -alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por esos de aquella estúpida persona. **   
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¡Aloha!

¿Cómo están?

Me llegó la idea de este fic hace mucho tiempo, cuando un amigo me mandó un mail titulado originalmente "26 cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama de verdad". Me dio la idea pero pensé que eran muchas cosas, así que las corté a 15. Iba a ser un one-shot de una página por cosa, pero... Me salieron muy largos así que, ¡Aquí están!

Serán series pero todas de la misma pareja (con apariciones estelares) ¡Taito!. No están en orden cronológico ni nada, son solo tiernos momentos en su vida cotidiana. Algunos de estos momentos no coordinan muy bien con los subtítulos, pero se entiende la idea, ¿no?

Espero que les guste esta idea y como siempre, les pido review (sólo para no perder la costumbre).

De verdad que sus comentarios me mantienen aquí, si no fuera por eso... creo que me hubiera retirado desde hace mucho, y solo por eso ¡Los quiero!

¡Byes!

_Maleysin  
~~^_^~~_

*Keep smiling*

**R E V I E W**


	2. Acciones IV a VI

**Quince cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro hombre  
  
  
  
** _Capítulo II: Acciones IV-VI  
  
  
  
_Maleysin  
~~^_^~~  
*Keep smiling***_  
  
  
  
||_** _Todo el ser desea no lo que se le parece, sino lo que es opuesto a su naturaleza. Así, lo seco es amigo de lo húmedo, lo frío de lo caliente, lo amargo de lo dulce, lo agudo de lo obtuso, lo vacío de lo lleno, lo lleno de lo vacío, y así de todo lo demás, porque lo contrario ofrece un alimento a su contrario, mientras que lo semejante nada puede ofrecer de lo semejante.   
  
  
_ -Heráclito (Aprox. 540-480 a.C.)_  
  
  
_ **||  
  
  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_  
  
  
_ 4._ Te da el control remoto durante el juego.  
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
  
Se abre la puerta de un refrigerador y un chico de figura delgada y cabello rubio que daba la imagen de haber salido de una revista de modas por sus atractivos rasgos, suspira pesadamente mientras saca una lata de refresco de cola normal y otra light.   
  
  
  
Sin muchos ánimos, las coloca en la mesa del centro de la cocina y se mueve a los gabinetes, de donde saca un gran plato hondo que procede a llenar con papas fritas. Se escucha un pequeño timbre y Yamato suspira de nuevo, dirigiéndose al microondas y sacando las palomitas* cuidando de no quemarse.   
  
  
  
-_¡¡Yamato~!!   
  
  
  
_Mencionado chico entrecierra los ojos en coraje al escuchar la voz de su "querido" novio en la sala de su casa.   
  
  
  
-_¡Yamato, tengo hambre!  
  
  
  
_-Estúpido Taichi…-murmura el rubio dirigiéndose a los gabinetes de nuevo, de donde saca otro platón y coloca las palomitas ahí.   
  
  
  
Maniobrándose con dos platones y los refrescos, Yamato se dirige cuidadosamente hacia el sofá donde Taichi se encuentra sentado. Deseaba con tantas ganas golpear al Yagami en la cabeza, pero como esta sería su "noche especial", Matt no quería estropearla con violencia innecesaria. Esta sería la noche perfecta, una noche romántica donde los dos se olvidarían de todo y permanecerían abrazados en el sillón, viendo películas y robándose besos aquí y allá.   
  
  
  
Yamato se siente sonreír soñadoramente cuando escucha el sonido de un silbato no muy lejos de ahí. _  
  
  
  
"No puede ser que..."   
  
  
  
_-¡Ese no fue penalti! –gritó el moreno enojado.   
  
  
  
Yamato resistió las ganas que tenía de gruñir. En lugar de eso, se dirigió enojado y decidido a dejar descuidadamente las botanas de Taichi en la mesa de centro, y se paró frente a su novio, con las manos en las caderas.   
  
  
  
Taichi meramente movió su cabeza de lado para continuar viendo el partido de fútbol.   
  
  
  
El rubio aclaró su garganta en ánimos de llamar la atención de Taichi, quien volteó hacia arriba casi tan rápido como volteó hacia donde sus papitas yacían, haciéndole guiños para que se las comiera.   
  
  
  
-Yamato, ¿te fuiste hasta la tienda por mis papas? ¡Te tardaste mucho!   
  
  
  
-¡Taichi! –Exclamó desesperado, golpeando el piso con un pie en acentuación -¿qué demonios estás viendo?   
  
  
  
-El fútbol –fue su respuesta, para nada afectado por el enojo de su novio -¡Yamato muévete, no me dejas ver!   
  
  
  
El rubio cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y subió la barbilla tercamente. Sin ver hacia Yamato, Taichi alzó sus manos y las colocó en las delicadas caderas, tomándolo por sorpresa lo sentó sobre su regazo, totalmente ignorante de la mirada de muerte dirigida a su dirección.   
  
  
  
Yamato intentó levantarse pero los brazos morenos firmemente colocados en su cintura lo mantenían en lugar, así que se conformó resoplando y golpeando a Taichi en el pecho.   
  
  
  
Taichi se estiró por las papas y colocó el platón en una pierna. La escena era un tanto graciosa, con el moreno sentado con el control remoto a su lado derecho, un plato de comida chatarra en una pierna y un Yamato enojado en la otra.   
  
  
  
-Son las finales, Yamato. –fue su única explicación.   
  
  
  
Yamato no dijo nada. Siguió mirando hacia enfrente, negándose a reconocer ni a al estúpido Taichi, ni al estúpido partido de fútbol que lo apartaba cada vez más lejos de la noche romántica que quería pasar con su novio.   
  
  
  
Ese era el primer día después de varias muy ocupadas semanas, que podían pasar _todo_ un día juntos. La escuela por primera vez se comportaba decente y no tenían que estudiar en fin de semana, había cancelado el ensayo con su banda, y Taichi no tenía entrenamiento.   
  
  
  
Cejas rubias se juntaron en molestia. Era de esperarse que el Yagami prefiriera ver el endemoniado partido en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo en ellos dos.  
  
  
  
Notando que Yamato continuaba tenso, con la espalda derecha, los brazos cruzados, la quijada tensa y la mirada terca hacia enfrente, decidió hablarle.   
  
  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?   
  
  
  
Yamato no dijo nada, sólo entrecerró los ojos.   
  
  
  
-Yamato… ¿qué hice?   
  
  
  
El rubio alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos en señal de _"¿De verdad no sabes lo que hiciste? Pues no te voy a decir."_   
  
  
  
Taichi suspiró.  
  
  
  
-Dime qué debo hacer para que no estés enojado.   
  
  
  
Yamato dejó salir una pequeña risa sarcástica.   
  
  
  
-¿Ahora si me pones atención? –preguntó el rubio en el mismo tono de su risa.   
  
  
  
-¡Es que hay cortes comerciales!   
  
  
  
Yamato estuvo a punto de levantarse y encerrarse en su cuarto en rabia, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, optó por otra táctica, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Taichi y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello moreno.   
  
  
  
-Quería que estuviéramos juntos… -se quejó infantilmente.   
  
  
  
Taichi movió el plato en su pierna y lo colocó junto al control remoto, inmediatamente después envolviendo a Yamato con sus brazos, todo esto con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de televisión.   
  
  
  
-Estamos juntos. –le dijo Taichi, corriendo una de sus manos por los cabellos rubios.   
  
  
  
-¡Pero así no me refería! –dijo terco.   
  
  
  
-¡Es que son las finales! –dijo en su defensa.   
  
  
  
-¡Sabes que odio el fútbol, Taichi! –dijo molesto.   
  
  
  
-¡Tu sabes que odio la música pop!   
  
  
  
Yamato hizo un ruido de indignación y se movió para poder ver a Taichi a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta irritado de que los ojos chocolate parecían penetrar desde la televisión hasta la cancha donde estaban jugando.   
  
  
  
-¡Taichi tu eres el primero que brinca de emoción cuando ves a Britney en la televisión!   
  
  
  
-Pero no precisamente por su música… -dijo el moreno sonriendo pícaramente.   
  
  
  
El Ishida se dejó caer sobre Taichi de nuevo, con sus brazos cruzados otra vez.  
  
  
  
-Es como si todo fuera más importante que yo… -dijo con _casi_ un puchero.   
  
  
  
-Yama tu sabes que eso no es cierto. –dejó caer una mano sobre la cadera de Yamato y la otra sobre su muslo, corriéndola suavemente por ahí.   
  
  
  
-¿Entonces por qué prefieres un partido de fútbol? –preguntó jugando con los botones de la camisa de Taichi.   
  
  
  
-Yama… -comenzó cansadamente- No prefiero el fútbol, ¡pero son las finales!   
  
  
  
Yamato dejó abiertos los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto parte del pecho moreno. Aprovechando, besó suavemente la piel ahí.   
  
  
  
-Ni siquiera me has mirado desde que llegué… -dijo presionando su frente donde había dejado el beso.  
  
  
  
Taichi suspiró derrotado y removió la mano que acariciaba la pierna de Yamato, la colocó debajo de la barbilla de su novio y movió su rostro para verlo directo a los ojos.   
  
  
  
El rubio lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Taichi, quien se agachó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, estiró una mano a su lado y tomó el control remoto. Cuando se apartaron, el moreno tomó una de las manos de Yamato y le cedió el aparato a su novio.  
  
  
  
-Podemos ver lo que tú quieras.   
  
  
  
Yamato sonrió victorioso y besó la nariz de Taichi juguetonamente.   
  
  
  
-Si me prometes besos como ese en todos los comerciales, accedo a soportar el partido los dos juntos.  
  
  
  
Taichi le sonríe y desliza un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Yamato alzándolo y dejándolo caer acostado sobre el sillón, inmediatamente colocándose sobre su sonriente novio.   
  
  
  
-¿Empezando en este momento?   
  
  
  
Brazos a su alrededor y una melodiosa risa fueron su respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
** 5._ Siempre juega con tus cabellos.   
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
  
  
Taichi se encontraba cómodamente acostado bajo las sábanas de su increíblemente suave cama. Las lámparas prendidas de modo que la luz era suave, un manga en sus manos y el sonido de la regadera le resultaban increíblemente relajantes.   
  
  
  
De vez en cuando dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran y que sus pulmones exhalarán e inhalarán tan profundo como quisieran, sintiéndose como en el cielo, en esa etapa cuando te sientes adormilado, pero te encuentras tan contento y relajado que quieres mantenerte despierto por razón desconocida.   
  
  
  
Cuando el sonido de la regadera se detiene, Taichi abre los ojos, en espera de esa persona que el sabe entrará a la habitación en cualquier minuto. Después de escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, de inmediato se sienta más derecho y ve hacia la puerta, sonriendo cuando esta se abre.   
  
  
  
-Hey –le sonríe Yamato.   
  
  
  
El rubio entra envuelto en una bata de baño, una pequeña toalla en una mano y un cepillo en la otra. Yamato se sienta en su lado de la cama y deja el cepillo en su regazo, comenzando a secar su cabello con la toalla pequeña.  
  
  
  
Más rápido que inmediatamente, Taichi estaba detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del Ishida. Yamato dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, la toalla cayendo suavemente al piso frente a el. El chico se siente sonreír cuando un beso cae en sus hombros cubiertos.   
  
  
  
-Yamato… -murmura el moreno.   
  
  
  
Yamato se voltea ligeramente y coloca una mano en la mejilla de Taichi, alzando su rostro un poco y regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Una sonrisa le contesta.   
  
  
  
-Déjame peinar tu cabello.   
  
  
  
El rubio frunce un poco y niega con la cabeza.   
  
  
  
-Taichi, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. No me gusta que me toquen el cabello. –dijo decidido.   
  
  
  
El moreno le hace un increíblemente adorable puchero y corre sus dedos por el cabello rubio.   
  
  
  
-Pero vas a hacer una excepción por mi, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
Yamato lo mira largamente, considerando el asunto. Luego le sonríe y lo besa en los labios de nuevo.   
  
  
  
-No.   
  
  
  
El Ishida encoge un poco sus hombros, preparándose por lo que vendría, siendo que Taichi no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.   
  
  
  
-Okay.  
  
  
  
Yamato abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa, y luego los achicó. ¿Qué estaría tramando Taichi?   
  
  
  
El moreno sólo abrazó a Yamato de nuevo, presionando su nariz en el cabello rubio y haciendo un ruido de apreciación. El rubio se permitió relajarse contra el pecho de su novio y justo en ese momento sintió su cuello siendo gentilmente bañado de cálidos besos.   
  
  
  
Taichi movió una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer con ella un costado de Matt, desde las costillas, por la cintura, hasta la cadera y de regreso; su otra mano ocupada con el nudo que ataba cerrada la bata de Yamato.   
  
  
  
Cuando pudo deshacer el nudo, una mano morena abrió ligeramente la parte de arriba de la vestimenta, desnudando el pecho y los hombros pálidos, mientras la otra mano se aventuraba un poco más abajo, hasta el muslo.   
  
  
  
Yamato se mordió el labio inferior cuando Taichi comenzó a besar con mayor fervor sus hombros expuestos. Le fue imposible reprimir un gemido cuando segundos después una mano dura acariciaba su pecho y abdomen, mandándole sensaciones de placer por todo el cuerpo.   
  
  
  
-Taichi… -suspiró sin aliento.   
  
  
  
El rubio dobló un poco su cuerpo y subió una de sus manos para enterrarla entre el suave y despeinado cabello de su amante, inclinando su cabeza para poder besarse. Los excitantes sonidos que emitieron sus labios al momento que sus lenguas entraron en contacto, no pasaron de largo a Taichi.   
  
  
  
Taichi por su parte trataba con desesperación no perder el control ante esos motivantes sonidos de amor que Yamato le transmitía. Necesitaba estar en todos sus sentidos para poder llevar a cabo su plan maestro.   
  
  
  
Ganando un poco sus sentidos y aún besando a Yamato, movió la mano que corría por los costados de su novio hasta su regazo imperceptiblemente, donde sintió el cepillo que yacía olvidado y lo tomó con mucho cuidado.   
  
  
  
Yamato giró su cuerpo totalmente ahora, de manera que quedaba frente a Taichi. Tratando de disimular que tenía una mano ocupada, Taichi, con la otra mano, tomó a Yamato por la cintura y lo dirigió hacia delante. El rubio, feliz de cumplir, se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio, con las piernas a cada lado de las de Taichi.   
  
  
  
Deliberadamente, Yamato miró a Taichi fuertemente, deseo irradiando en sus ojos azules. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizarse de los hombros la poca tela que lo cubría, la bata quedando descartada alrededor de sus caderas, cubriendo solo lo necesario.   
  
  
  
Yagami tragó saliva, extasiado de ver a su compañero desnudarse así para el, pero tratando de no perder los sentidos cuando Matt deslizó sus palmas abiertas por su pecho para terminar abrazándolo por el cuello, acercándose cada vez más, al grado de tener sus abdómenes presionados juntos.   
  
  
  
Taichi juntó sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual con la otra. Subió la mano morena que tenía el cepillo y cuidadosamente, comenzó a deslizarlo por el cabello rubio, Yamato demasiado ocupado como para notar que sólo _una_ mano le acariciaba en vez de dos.   
  
  
  
Sonriendo por dentro, el Yagami se felicitó por ser tan inteligente como para crear un plan maestro que le permitiera disfrutar dos cosas al mismo tiempo: peinar el cabello de Yamato y tenerlo en esa posición con el.  
  
  
  
Poco a poco, los besos de Yamato comenzaron a tornarse más desesperados causándole a Taichi empezar a perder la cabeza. Para tratar de apaciguar las cosas, movió sus besos hacia el cuello y hombros pálidos, mordiendo la piel donde estos dos se juntan, deliberadamente marcando lo que era suyo.   
  
  
  
Escuchó a punto de perder el control los gemidos que el otro transmitía, pero cuando Yamato comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Taichi, todo en su mundo se tornó blanco y lo único que quería era más de esa deliciosa fricción que su novio le había proveído, así que bajó su mano bruscamente tratando de tocar el trasero de Yamato.   
  
  
  
-¡Ouch! –gritó Yamato, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¡Taichi!   
  
  
  
Taichi lo mira sonriendo en disculpas ante la mirada acusadora de Matt, mostrándole el cepillo en su mano.   
  
  
  
Yamato se levanta enojado y, ruborizado, toma la bata y se la coloca de nuevo, mientras trata de matar a Taichi con la mirada.   
  
  
  
-Yamato… -trata el moreno, habiéndose quedado con la emoción de hacía unos momentos.   
  
  
  
El rubio se pone sus pijamas rápidamente y se mete en la cama sin decir ni mirar siquiera a un frustrado Taichi.  
  
  
  
Taichi se mete a la cama al lado de Yamato. Trata de tocarlo pero las manos pálidas son más rápidas y le impiden cualquier tipo de contacto.   
  
  
  
-¡Yamato míralo del lado positivo! Por lo menos ya estás peinado…  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
  
6._ Te ofrece masajes.  
  
  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
  
El moreno mira la televisión desconcertado. ¿De verdad los niños veían estas cosas? No había duda entonces del por qué había tanta violencia juvenil, drogadicción y alcoholismo, si los niños sólo veían Dinosaurios morados que _únicamente_ existían en tu cabeza, cantaban canciones maníacas y aparecían cosas de la nada.  
  
  
  
Pero aún así, se encontraba extrañamente atraído por las cosas que esos niños hacían y decían. Sonriendo involuntariamente cuando el raro dinosaurio cantaba canciones de alegría y lluvias de chocolate y caramelos.   
  
  
  
-¡Eso sería genial! –dijo Taichi sin darse cuenta, pensando en qué tan conveniente sería que la lluvia fuera de chocolate. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, últimamente he tenido un gusto incontrolable por la vainilla…  
  
  
  
De repente su subconsciente le recordó que había helado de Vainilla en el refrigerador, e inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua en anticipación.  
  
  
  
A punto de abrir el congelador, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, y en un parpadear de ojos, se encontraba en el corredor hacia la entrada, sonriéndole maniacamente (como el dinosaurio) a su novio, quien hasta quitándose los zapatos medio agachado, se le distinguía el semblante cansado y estresado.  
  
  
  
Una vez removidos los zapatos, parándose completamente derecho ahora, nota la presencia de Taichi y le sonríe dulcemente. Bueno, tan dulce como se puede sonreír cuando tienes mil cosas que hacer y nada de tiempo para terminarlas.  
  
  
  
Tomando en cuenta la situación, Taichi, siendo el considerado novio que es, se dirige hasta su novio y lo besa gentilmente en los labios mientras lo ayuda a quitarse su chaqueta, su hambre de Vainilla regresando ligeramente a sus sentidos.   
  
  
  
Las manos morenas toman el cansado rostro del rubio y junta sus frentes con una mirada de entendimiento.  
  
  
  
-¿Día duro?  
  
  
  
-No tienes idea cuanto… -dijo Yamato después de un pesado suspiro.  
  
  
  
Regalándole otro gentil beso, delicadamente toma a Yamato en brazos y lo carga directo a su habitación, el rubio demasiado cansado como para replicar que podía caminar el solo. Ya dentro, lo coloca sobre la cama cuidadosamente, como si cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera romperlo.   
  
  
  
Taichi mira a Yamato maravillado. Su hermoso rostro exhausto, su cuerpo pesado sobre el colchón, su cansada respiración… No es que el moreno fuera sadista, pero su novio de verdad le robaba la respiración en ese momento.  
  
  
  
Tiernamente, estira su mano y peina un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja, dejando su mano acariciar levemente la mejilla pálida. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclina y besa la frente de su novio, sintiendo con una sonrisa los débiles brazos del otro abrazarlo.  
  
  
  
-Descansa, Yamato… -le suspira, tratando de levantarse para dejarlo dormir.   
  
  
  
-Taichi, quédate conmigo…   
  
  
  
Enternecido, el moreno besa su frente de nuevo y, para no perder los brazos a su alrededor, se inclina sobre la cama con medio cuerpo sobre Yamato, dejando descansar su cabeza en la almohada a un lado de los cabellos rubios. La posición era algo incómoda (tomando en cuenta qué tan doblado estaba), pero lo que menos quería, era disturbar a su novio.  
  
  
  
Yamato deja escapar una pequeña agotada sonrisa al sentirse ya en paz, con esas enormes manos que tanto amaba deslizándose cariñosamente en sus costados. Sintió aún más dicha cuando cálidos labios se posicionaron en su mejilla.  
  
  
  
-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunta Taichi, una de sus manos desapareciendo debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando la suave piel.   
  
  
  
El rubio gime y asienta con la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos cerrados.   
  
  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te cocine?   
  
  
  
-Nada… -suspira- sólo quiero estar contigo…-dijo, apretando su abrazo lo más que le era posible.   
  
  
  
Taichi sonrió y, a pesar de todo, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sintiendo su estómago encogerse a la sensación de las manos de Yamato deslizarse del lugar donde estaban.  
  
  
  
-Necesitas dormir.   
  
  
  
-No quiero… -le dijo terco, estirando sus brazos levemente, invitando a Taichi a regresar a su abrazo.   
  
  
  
Taichi tomó sus manos y las besó delicadamente, después tomó a Yamato de los hombros y lo jaló a una posición sentada. El rubio, sin fuerzas ya, y con el único deseo de descansar y estar con su novio al mismo tiempo, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Taichi, acurrucando su rostro en esa camiseta llena de su esencia favorita...   
  
  
  
-Tai…kun…  
  
  
  
El moreno suspira y corre sus manos por la espalda de Yamato, notando de repente los nudos de tensión en sus músculos, haciéndolo fruncir levemente.   
  
  
  
-Yamato… -comenzó- No debes de trabajar tanto…  
  
  
  
-Tai, no me regañes…  
  
  
  
Taichi suspira de nuevo, moviendo sus manos a los hombros, donde comenzó a masajear delicadamente, pero con fuerza a la misma vez.   
  
  
  
-Sabes que no me gusta Yama. Te puedes enfermar y, ¿qué haría si eso llegara a pasar?  
  
  
  
Yamato gime ante sus músculos siendo tratados y le responde con la voz quieta.   
  
  
  
-Mi banda es muy importante para mi, Taichi.   
  
  
  
El Yagami corre de nuevo sus manos por la extensión de la espalda del rubio unas cuantas veces, para regresar a masajear los hombros, que eran los más tensos.   
  
  
  
-¿Y qué de tu salud Yamato? ¿No es importante para ti?  
  
  
  
Sintiendo a su novio relajarse entre sus brazos, Taichi bajó su cabeza y le suspiró al oído.   
  
  
  
-Y yo… ¿no soy importante también?  
  
  
  
Al sólo escuchar silencio, el moreno creyó que no obtendría respuesta, hasta que oyó el débil suspiro de pálidos labios.   
  
  
  
-Eres lo más importante para mi, Taichi...  
  
  
  
Su pecho contrayéndose casi dolorosamente, Taichi sólo atinó a besar los cabellos rubios, abrazándolo con todo el afecto que pudiera musitar. Su respuesta: respiración lenta y rítmica, señal de que su amado había sucumbido ante el sueño.   
  
  
  
Cariñosamente lo acuesta sobre la cama de nuevo, tomando la mantita amarilla preferida de su novio y colocándola sobre él. Lo mira largamente y se inclina sobre él nuevamente.   
  
  
  
-Tu también, Yama… -lo besa en los labios suavemente y suspira sobre ellos, -descansa, cariño…  
  
  
  
Se levanta lentamente y, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, mira una última vez al hermoso individuo yaciendo en su cama.   
  
  
  
Taichi humedece sus labios y capta un ligero sabor a vainilla en ellos. Llevándose los dedos a su boca, sonríe y se dirige a la cocina.   
  
  
  
-Vainilla es mi favorito…  
  
  
  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

*Palomitas - Rosetas de maíz

¡Aloha!  
  
La frase de Heráclito, ¿no se les hace sospechosamente como si fueran Taichi y Yamato? ... Eso pensé.   
  
¿Cómo han pasado sus vacaciones? Las mías no muy interesantes. Lo único que he hecho es descansar y descansar... y también escribir un poco... ¡pero nada más poquito!  
  
Ayer fui a la playa con unos amigos y Andrea chan. Lo único que les puedo decir es: ¡Usen bloqueador solar! Les juro que use en _todo_ el cuerpo para no quemarme como la última vez (en estas mismas fechas pero el año pasado) porque en aquella ocasión, me tuvieron que llevar al hospital de tanto que me quemé. Fue horrible y no quería que me pasara lo mismo, así que utilicé bloqueador solar en exceso, y aún así, parezco un verdadero _tomate_.   
Estas han sido las vacaciones más dolorosas de toda mi vida (en todo sentido). Para empezar, fui castigada el primer día de vacaciones porque según salgo mucho (sólo fueron _2_ veces con Andrea), luego Andrea me contó un secreto horrible sobre ella y otra persona que me dejaron con pesadillas, lágrimas, frustración y mucha tristeza; después (esto es vergonzoso), me caí saliéndome de bañar (¡por primera vez en años!) y terminé con _incontables_ moretes en todo el cuerpo y mi brazo izquierdo inmóvil por tres días; una semana entera de mi mamá enojada; me golpeé un dedo del píe y se me rompió la uña (ouch!); por último, la ida a la playa que me resultó en ardor de cara y de espalda, _ambas_ rodillas raspadas y dos cortadas en mi pie (una en el dedo sin un pedazo de uña...).   
Y mañana empiezan las clases de nuevo...  
  
Terminando de ventilar mi frustración, ahora sí seguiré con el fic.   
  
Este capítulo tiene dedicatoria _especial_ para** Sakurita-K@waii,** que me alegró el día con su mail y a la que le prometí continuar este fic más rápido. No creas que me estás presionando, ¡me gusta complacer a la gente! Disfruta este capítulo que es para ti.  
  
Agradecimientos:   
  
_Kea Langrey_: ¿Se nota que yo también *adoro* el Taito? Creo que no... Gracias a _ti_ por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, ¡y también por alimentar mi ego!   
  
_Eli-chan1_- ¡Bueno! no me retiraré en un tiempo. No es cierto, uno nunca sabe, igual y me quedo aquí para siempre, ¿no? Eso espero. ¿Quienes se te hacen mejor: Taito o Daiken?  
  
_Mystis Spiro_- ¡Lo sé! Y pensar que antes me gustaba el Mimato... ¡Uy! ¡Taito forever! Ya faltan menos, ne?   
  
_MoOny GiRl2_- ¡Gracias! Yo también tengo que pensar en el resto ^_ ^... A mi tampoco me gustaba Digimon, y solía *odiar* los fanfics. ¡Culpen a Andrea que me metió en esto!   
  
_Tidah_- Si, en realidad mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por volver! Espero te haya gustado!   
  
_Hikki_- ¡Que bueno que te gustó el título! Me encanta las cosas que hace Tai, espera otro poco para que veas lo que hace después... ¡Ah! Gracias por lo de la redacción, eres la primera que me felicita por eso.   
  
_Malena_ - ¡Yo también los adoro! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han preguntado si me llamo Malena? Cuando me presento (o me presentan) con gente nueva siempre es así:   
PERSONA: ¡Que bien! ¿y cómo te llamas?   
YO: Maley, ¿y tú?   
PERSONA: ¿Cómo?  
YO: Maley  
PERSONA: ¿Malena?  
¿Quieres compartir nombre? ^_^  
  
_Sakurita-K@waii: _Una palabra: ¡Gracias! Si me alegro de saberlo, ¿cómo no? Esta parte no estuvo tan divertida, pero igual me gustó mucho. Espero te haya gustado a ti también. Mi musa es... ¿de verdad quieres saber?   
  
_Darla-La Mosca Tete_: Me siento... como en el cielo. Sabes que eres una de mis autoras favoritas, ne? ¡Es un honor para mi! Sin palabras...  
  
_Lena Hiyasaki_: ¡Mou, lee los Daiken! No es por hacerme promoción, pero esos fics son los que menos vergüenza me dan, tal vez porque _tienen_ trama. Los Taito no, son solo romance desvergonzado. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!   
  
Sólo me quedan tres cosas por decir:   
  
**1-** ¿Creen que debería subir la historia a_ R_? La verdad no creo que este capítulo estuviera fuerte, pero_ s_ hay contenido sexual. Si alguien se sintió ofendido por eso... ¿Qué puedo decir? Taichi tiene cara de gustarle mucho el sexo, ¿no?   
_  
_**2-** Cuando encuentren faltas de ortografía, _díganmelo_ por favor. No suelo releer mis historias, pero trato de escribir sin errores. Me he dado cuenta que a veces faltan letras a las palabras, o signos de puntuación, pero son errores de ff.net, que cambia el formato de mis historias. Por favor avísenme cuando encuentren alguno, para corregirlo y volverlo a subir.   
_  
_**3-** ¿Taito o Yamachi? ¿cuál les gusta más? _   
  
_Sin más que decir, me despido, esperando que _todos_ ustedes que no han dejado review, dejen, porque si no... No sé qué voy a hacer. Probablemente nada.   
  
Je...  
  
  
¡Taito rocks!  
  
  


_Maleysin  
~~^_^~~_

*Keep smiling***  
  
  
  
  
R E V I E W**


	3. Acciones VII y VIII

**Cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro hombre   
  
**_  
  
Capítulo III: Acciones VII y VIII  
  
_  
  
Maleysin  
  
Keep smiling  
  
_  
  
" Cuando piensas en ti, ¿piensas en ti como una maquina... o como un humano?"  
  
_"_No pienso en mi misma para nada, porque francamente no me gusta forzarme una definición de quién soy y lo que debo ser, pero... esa es parte de la naturaleza humana, ¿no?..."   
  
-_Ayakaishi Fei " _'Till Eternity _" ****   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** 7. _Baila contigo aunque se sienta como un tonto._**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Las luces brillantes golpean sus ojos, el hedor de tabaco, sudor y alcohol azotó sus fosas nasales, el calor abrumó su cuerpo y no estaba en práctica de fútbol. Estaba en una disco. En la "Noche Latina" de la disco The Boom.  
  
Con un suspiro resignado, sigue caminando entre la masa de gente que lo apretaba y lo empujaba. Siendo él quien arrastraba al otro con más frecuencia, ser arrastrado lo ponía de peor humor. Lo único que lo mantenía aún dentro de ese atestado lugar, era la magnética sonrisa que Yamato portaba en sus irresistibles labios.  
  
Y no era que Taichi odiara salir a los clubes, era que odiaba tener que compartir a su novio con tanta gente interesada que sólo salía a esos lugares a ver a quién se conseguían para la noche.  
  
Entrecerrando los ojos, jala con la mano a Yamato hacia el, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, colocando una mano firmemente en la pálida cadera. Taichi examinó al rubio de pies a cabeza frunciendo. Le encantaba cuando Yamato se vestía provocativo, pero sólo para él, no para la demás gente que tendría el placer de ver a semejante preciosidad enseñando más piel de la que debería.  
  
Taichi guió el camino ahora, dirigiéndose a la parte que le pareció más conveniente. Una esquina no muy lejos y no muy cerca de la pista de baile, lo suficientemente iluminada para ver a su novio, suficientemente oscuro para que nadie mas que él lo viera.  
  
No tenía ni idea del por qué el rubio de repente tenía tantas ganas de salir a ese tipo de lugares, ni mucho menos por qué se emocionaba tanto por la "Noche Latina", lo cierto era que Yamato estaba feliz, y eso valía el esfuerzo de tener que compartirlo con otras personas que ni siquiera merecían verlo.  
  
Sentándose en el sillón medio circular, dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros del otro, sintiendo las manos pálidas colocarse en sus muslos. Taichi dirigió su mirada a Matt, y vio cómo su novio miraba hacia la pista de baile con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillando en emoción.  
  
Taichi se inclinó y besó la piel debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Yamato lentamente, atrayendo la atención del otro chico, quien le sonrió brillantemente, regresándole el gesto con un pequeño beso en los labios. Justo entonces, un ritmo lento se escuchó y el rubio rompió el beso, sonriéndole de nuevo a su novio.  
  
_ "¿Tal vez será que esta historia ya tiene final? No se por qué hoy te siento tan distante de mi…"  
_  
  
-¡Taichi, me encanta esta canción, vamos a bailar!  
  
Dicho chico miró alrededor, viendo cómo la gente se pegaba mientras bailaba, tocándose "accidentalmente" partes del cuerpo prohibidas… Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero cuando se tiene un novio como Yamato, nunca se es demasiado sobre protector.  
  
Dirigió su mirada entonces a expectantes ojos azules, que le pedían a gritos silenciosos que por favor lo sacara a bailar.  
  
_ "Tal vez fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera…"  
  
_La frase de la canción lo hizo sentir un tanto culpable, pero…  
  
-No creo Yamato, no tengo ganas…  
  
El rubio le hizo un puchero y se acercó mas a Taichi, mirándolo con dulces ojos azules.  
  
-¡Por favor! Sólo esta…  
  
Taichi lo vio largamente, atorado en esos implorantes ojos que lo maravillaban tanto. Quería hacer feliz a Yamato, pero toda esa gente ahí...  
  
_"Y yo por mi parte propongo, intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar…"  
  
_-¿Y si mejor te compro un trago primero? –preguntó casualmente, tratando de comprar mas tiempo.  
  
Yamato lo miró decepcionado y dirigió sus ojos hacia la pista de baile con la ilusión rota.  
  
-Está bien… -le respondió con la voz baja.  
  
Taichi lo miró frustrado, queriendo hacer algo por el pero no atreviéndose. Si Yamato se hubiera vestido diferente, tal vez… Negando con la cabeza, el moreno se inclinó de nuevo, tomó la barbilla de su novio con una mano y lo besó firmemente en los labios, gesto que no fue regresado.  
  
-Ahora regreso.  
  
Con una última mirada a su novio, el Yagami se dirigió al bar, el pecho apretándole por ser incapaz de hacer feliz a su compañero por los celos que lo consumían. La canción de ese cantante que vagamente recordaba como Ricky Martin, sólo lo hacía sentirse peor. No eran las letras, porque en realidad no las entendía, pero porque le traían el recuerdo de hace unos segundos, cuando Yamato lo veía con tremendos ojos azules esperanzados…  
  
Con un suspiro llega a la barra, donde coloca sus manos, inclinándose un poco, esperando por su turno para pedir su orden. La música continuaba lenta retumbando en sus oídos, en sus ojos la expresión de su novio.  
  
_  
"Tal vez yo nunca supe a quién amaba…"  
  
_  
  
A punto de pedir su orden, siente su respiración atorarse en su garganta cuando un par de delicadas y familiares manos se posan sobre su cintura, delgadas caderas presionadas en su trasero de una manera no muy inocente y un aliento caliente en su oreja.  
  
-Si _t_ no bailas conmigo, -le suspiró- entonces _yo_ busco con quien…  
  
Poniéndose de inmediato en una posición completamente derecha, voltea para encontrarse con los antes desilusionados ojos azules ahora brillando misteriosos. Yamato corre sus manos desde el abdomen moreno hasta cerrarse en su cuello, sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca, sus labios tocando los morenos mientras le hablaba seductoramente.  
  
-¿Me busco otro?  
  
Taichi traga saliva un tanto nervioso y procede a colocar sus manos firmemente en las caderas de Yamato.  
  
-No… -suspira sin aliento.  
  
El rubio le sonríe secretamente y desliza su lengua lentamente sobre los labios morenos, tomando el cuello de la camisa de Taichi entre sus dos manos, y comenzando a guiarse entre la multitud, sus ojos nunca perdiéndose de vista.  
  
Justo en medio de la pista de baile, la canción se detiene. El Yagami sonríe triunfante. Yamato quería bailar la otra canción porque le encantaba, pero como se había acabado…  
  
-Lo siento Yama, ¿esperamos otra canción?  
  
En ese momento, retumbantes trompetas y un ritmo sensual comienzan, la gente inmediatamente moviendo sus cuerpos al desquiciado compás de la música, los tonos latinos penetrándoles en los poros de la piel.  
  
_"She's into superstitions: Black cats and voodoo dolls… I feel a premonition…That girl's gonna make me fall…"  
  
_Reconociendo la canción de inmediato, Taichi mira a Yamato incrédulamente.  
  
-Yamato perdóname pero, ¡yo no voy a bailar "Livin' la vida loca"!  
  
-Está bien, vete a sentar si quieres. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
El moreno frunce y mira hacia un lado, notando un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, el cual miraba con ojos devoradores a Yamato. Siguiendo los ojos de su novio, Matt se da cuenta del tipo que lo veía, de la mirada amenazante de Taichi, y tomó esa oportunidad a su beneficio.  
  
Taichi voltea a ver a su novio y se lo encuentra sonriéndole al otro, quien recibía la sonrisa emocionado.  
  
-¡Yamato! –le regaña.  
  
El rubio solo sonríe y comienza a bailar solo al compás de la música.  
  
_"Upside, inside, out… She's living la vida loca!"_  
  
Viendo el ritmo provocativo con el que su novio movía las caderas a cada sonido de trompeta, Taichi decidió quedarse ahí. Sintiendo su pelvis apretarse.  
  
-Matt… compórtate por favor.  
  
Yamato se acercó más a él, casi tocándolo. Viendo el rostro frustrado del moreno, decidió jugar un poco con él, decidiéndose a divertirse.  
  
Llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, lo desliza sobre ellos cantando a tiempo con Ricky Martin,  
  
-"_Her lips are a devil red…_" – lleva sus manos al frente de la camisa de Taichi, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro lo sintiera – "_And her skin's the color of mocha…_"  
  
Al ver como Yamato parecía juguetear con el aire alrededor de sus caderas, Taichi cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, y pretende mirar a otro lado. Sintiendo sus pantalones cada vez más pequeños.  
  
Las delgadas caderas de Matt se movían a una velocidad que su novio nunca antes había visto, obviamente descubriendo el poder que tenía esa música sobre el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
_"She will wear you out Living la vida loca … she's living la vida loca!"  
  
_Taichi miró hacia un lado, tratando de poner su mente en otro lugar que no fuera la piel desnuda que Matt mostraba cada vez que alzaba sus brazos, cuando se encontró al otro tipo aún desnudando a Yamato con la mirada, con cara de violador en potencia.  
  
Ahora Yamato fue el sorprendido cuando las grandes manos de su koi se apoderaron de sus caderas. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia los chocolate sonriendo, viendo el rostro firme de su novio mientras los juntaba cerca.  
  
El rubio abrazó al otro por los hombros, presionando sus vibrantes caderas con las de su novio, sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo al sentir el calor irradiando desde los confines del pantalón del moreno.  
  
_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing' in the rain… She'll make you live her crazy life until you go insane… No, you'll never be the same…!"  
  
_Sintiendo bajo las palmas de sus manos la piel caliente y sudorosa de Yamato, Taichi se dejó vencer y trató de llevarle el paso al rubio. Faltaba poco para que la canción terminara y por eso el moreno estaba triste y feliz. Feliz porque era el peor bailarín del mundo, y triste porque nunca había estado en una posición tan… erótica con su novio en un lugar público.  
  
El rubio deslizó sus manos bajó la camisa del moreno, sintiendo el firme pecho de Taichi contraerse en cada movimiento que hacían, viendo su mundo dar vueltas cada vez que sus caderas entraban en contacto, la presión en sus abdómenes bajos, casi imposible de soportar.  
  
_"Gotta, gotta, gotta la vida loca!"_  
  
Con movimientos erráticos chocaban el uno contra el otro, exhaustos, excitados, sus corazones vueltos locos, su respiración agitada y sus cabezas dando vueltas, esperando y temiendo el final de la canción.  
  
Yamato comenzó a gemir en el oído de Taichi, sintiendo las manos morenas por todo su cuerpo, ambos a punto de explotar a sintonía con la canción…  
  
_"Gotta, gotta, gotta La Vida Loca!!"_  
  
La canción terminó, y se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro, en un clímax mental causado por quién sabe que razón. Sólo sabían que se sentía bien.  
  
Recobrando sus respiraciones, sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron simultáneamente, aún pegados juntos, sintiendo el corazón del otro palpitar contra sus pechos.  
  
-¿Listo para otra canción?  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
8. ****_Es Paciente cuando te tomas tu tiempo para siempre estar arreglado, y duras mucho tiempo…  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Taichi mira a Yamato, sus ojos azules brillando y la sonrisa distintivamente feliz. Sintiéndose sonreír también, le contesta:  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Lo único que sabe después, son un par de brazos a su alrededor abrazándolo fuerte, un beso escandaloso en su mejilla y la gratitud de Yamato.  
  
-¡Gracias Taichi! –Le da otro rápido beso, ahora en los labios –Me voy a ir a arreglar ahora mismo.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, el moreno ve la espalda de su novio desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño. Negando con la cabeza se dirige hacia el sillón de la pequeña sala, sentándose ligeramente sobre el.  
  
-Las cosas que hace uno por su novio…  
  
Decide esperar a Yamato viendo algo de televisión. Toma el control remoto y prende el set de TV, yendo de canal en canal sin de verdad prestar atención a las imágenes que desfilaban frente a el, su mente divagando en otras cosas, como…  
  
Taichi sonríe pícaro a la imagen de Yamato en la ducha. Había planeado la velada perfecta para contentar a su novio del pequeño accidente ocurrido hace algunos días, los cuales se desenvolvían alrededor de un lugar muy público y sus manos inocentes.  
  
El moreno suspira pesadamente. No habían pasado muchos días en realidad desde aquel diminuto deslice, pero le había costado como castigo cero acercamiento físico con el rubio (si saben a lo que me refiero…) así que, para él, ya habían sido siglos desde que su traviesa mano había desaparecido debajo de los jeans de su novio desde el evento del parque.  
  
Además, no era su culpa. ¡Era culpa de Yamato por tener un trasero tan apetitoso! Y aún sabiéndolo, salir al parque esperando que Taichi no lo tocara…  
  
Taichi sonríe levemente. En realidad había valido la pena. El rostro del rubio tornarse color tomate, poder ver cómo su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su cabeza de tanta vergüenza.  
  
Se veía exquisito.  
  
Lastima que ahora llevaba días ya sin poder probarlo.  
  
El moreno mira hacia el reloj y se da cuenta de que han pasado ya quince minutos. ¿Quince minutos? Frunciendo, mira el reloj de la video casetera, y se da cuenta de que tiene una hora completamente diferente a la de su reloj. Gira su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared y frunce aún más cuando descubre que ese reloj también tiene la hora incorrecta.  
  
Decide que el horario más cercano a la realidad era el de su propio reloj de pulsera y se levantó, dirigiéndose al set de TV donde estaba el control remoto de la casetera. Regresando a su asiento, prende la video y mira largamente el control en sus manos.  
  
¿Cómo era que se utilizaba?  
  
Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello, vio la pantalla de la televisión larga y fuertemente, tratando de así poder recordar cómo demonios se ajustaba la hora del VCR. De repente su rostro se iluminó y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón "men" escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, y su cabeza instintivamente volteó hacia atrás para ver a Yamato pasar hacia su recámara con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Sonrisa maniaca emplastada en su rostro, voltea la cabeza en un ángulo casi imposible de realizarse humanamente, sólo para poder ver la trayectoria del delgado cuerpo del rubio en su camino baño-recámara.  
  
Yamato voltea, y cuando se da cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de su novio, siente el calor comenzar a invadir sus mejillas inmediatamente y apresura su paso, apretando inconscientemente la toalla en sus puños.  
  
Taichi lo mira, agrandando su sonrisa cuando se da cuenta del sonrojo de su novio. Disfrutando su estado, le chifla y le dedica un beso ruidoso y coqueto, riéndose fuertemente cuando el rubio tropezó y casi cae.  
  
-¡Taichi deja que me arregle!  
  
El moreno le sopla otro beso y un guiño, y enseguida entró Yamato a su recámara, negando molesto con la cabeza. Suspirando, Taichi se deja caer tendido sobre el sofá y mira largamente el techo del departamento. Su mente comienza a vagar y su primer imagen es la de su novio sonrojado, molesto y con sólo una toalla amarilla cubriéndole aquellos lugares donde el sol no brilla, pero que él conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo.  
  
¡Hasta mejor que Yamato!  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron su relación? Taichi no sabía en realidad exactamente cuando había empezado. Parecía como si hubieran estado juntos en sentimiento desde su dulce infancia. Desde el primer día en que vio a Yamato, el chico le cautivó singularmente.  
  
¿Cuántos niños rubios pueden verse en Japón después de todo? Yamato era motivo de su curiosidad, pero cuando los ojos helados del Ishida lo miraron por primera vez, Taichi tuvo por seguro que su misión en la vida era proteger al ángel de ojos azules, cabellos dorados y piel de porcelana.  
  
Por supuesto que protegerlo incluía otras cosas. Como estar siempre con el, ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara, hacerlo reír cuando estaba triste, hacerlo enojar cuando se requería, hacerlo llorar para que entrara en contacto con sus emociones de nuevo y, por sobre todas las cosas, amarlo como nunca nadie lo hubiera amado.  
  
Amarlo como se lo merecía, amarlo con pasión, con ternura, con agresividad, con gentileza, con crudeza, con locura, con desenfreno, con cuidado, pero más que nada, con fuego. Con el calor que necesitaba para derretir su exterior, con el fuego que tanto anhelaba.  
  
Necesitaba ser amado como sólo Taichi podía hacerlo.  
  
El moreno corre sus dedos por su grueso cabello marrón y sonríe delicadamente. ¡Cuantos golpes le habían costado la relación que ahora tenían! Pero ahora Yamato se dejaba querer, y lo que era aún mejor, quería a Taichi con la misma intensidad.  
  
El Yagami despierta de su trance al oír un ruido extraño proveniente de la recámara y se sienta derecho, tratando de descifrar qué ocasionaba el ruido. Levanta una ceja al darse cuenta de que lo que escuchaba era el sonido de la secadora de cabello prendida.  
  
¿Qué tan en serio se lo puede tomar Yamato, que hasta utiliza el secador?  
  
Negando con la cabeza, mira de nuevo su reloj y sus ojos se abren grandes. ¡Yamato llevaba casi   
media hora encerrado! Y lo que era peor, ¡todavía no terminaba de arreglarse el cabello!  
  
Taichi se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su novio. Llegarían tarde a la cena que le tenía planeada en el restaurante que Yamato tanto amaba si el rubio no salía ya listo en exactamente cinco minutos.  
  
-¡Yamato, ¿te falta mucho?! –llamó el moreno mientras tocaba en la puerta de la recámara.  
  
-_Pretty woman, walking down the street!_ –se escuchaba la voz del rubio cantando al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
El moreno frunció y siguió tocando la puerta suavemente, hasta que recordó que la secadora seguía prendida. Fue entonces que comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra la superficie de la puerta, mientras gritaba el nombre de Yamato.  
  
Suspiró aliviado cuando el ruido cesó.  
  
-¿Me hablabas Taichi kun? –se escuchó la voz del rubio preguntar.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! Digo… Sí.  
  
Se oían pasos del otro lado y el sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose.  
  
-¿Te podrías apurar, Yama kun? – Preguntó calmado –Las reservaciones son para las ocho, y ya faltan veinte minutos.  
  
Taichi se recargó sobre la puerta y esperó respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos cuando todos los ruidos se apagaron y el movimiento cesó.  
  
-Taichi… -llamó el rubio con voz alarmada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Yamato? –preguntó levemente preocupado.  
  
-¡No tengo nada que ponerme!  
  
Taichi escuchó con un gruñido como el Ishida se tumbaba en la cama dentro de la habitación. El moreno estiró su mano para abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con seguro.  
  
Genial… Pensó sarcásticamente.  
  
-Yamato… te ves increíble con cualquier cosa que te pongas –trató de   
razonar con el.  
  
-¡Pero hoy es especial! –se quejó.  
  
-No será tan especial si no llegamos… -murmuró a lo bajo.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Taichi se para derecho y mueve la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-¡Nada, Yamato, no te preocupes!  
  
El moreno frunce levemente al ver la puerta.  
  
-Yamato, me siento estúpido hablándole a la puerta, ¿me podrías abrir por   
favor?  
  
Se escucha al rubio levantarse de la cama y dudar en caminar.  
  
-Lo siento Taichi, pero no puedo…  
  
-¡¿Por qué no?! –grita exasperado.  
  
-Porque estoy desnudo… -respondió casi tímidamente. –De verdad, Taichi, ¡No tengo nada que   
ponerme!  
  
El moreno sabía que debía escuchar lo que Yamato estaba diciendo, pero se quedó perdido en un mundo fantasioso después de escuchar la frase "estoy desnudo", solo para ser regresado a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenían tiempo más que de correr al automóvil y manejar a toda velocidad al restaurante.  
  
-Yamato, eres increíble. Eres guapo, lindo, simpático, cautivador y endemoniadamente sexy, ¿a quién le importa lo que vistas?  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Pero nada, -lo interrumpió Yagami –Además, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras. ¿Quieres perderte tu cena?  
  
-¡No! –respondió apresurado. –Espérame un segundo nada más.  
  
Taichi negó con la cabeza y recargó su cabeza en la dura puerta. Por lo   
menos ahora Yamato se esforzaría en perder menos tiempo y tal vez podrían rescatar sus reservaciones.  
  
Cinco minutos, varios jalones de cabello y un derrotado y desesperado Taichi después, se escucha la voz de Yamato.  
  
-¿Crees que debería vestirme con algo casual o algo elegante?  
  
El moreno deja escapar un grito de desesperación y desliza su espalda sobre la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso, donde se toma la cabeza con las manos y se mece de adelante para atrás.  
  
-Lo que sea, Yamato, pero ya sal, por favor…  
  
Taichi cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su novio saliera del cuarto, para poder irse a cenar de una vez por todas. No era por la cena, ni por el romanticismo ni nada por el estilo, era por una sola razón: Si llegaban todavía más tarde, obviamente ya no tendrían mesa y eso resultaría en otra noche de Taichi durmiendo de nuevo en el sofá, habiendo podido pasar la noche con su Yamato.  
  
Casi con miedo, el moreno vio su reloj. Vencido, dejó caer sus hombros y azotó su cabeza contra la pared. Ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
-Taichi…  
  
El moreno apretó sus labios inconscientemente en molestia.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si me pongo la camisa negra que me regalaste?  
  
Taichi se talló el rostro con las manos en irritación.  
  
-Ya no importa, Yamato… -contestó cerrando los ojos cansadamente.  
  
Segundos después, se oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Siente a Yamato arrodillarse frente a el y abre los ojos.  
  
-¿Me tardé mucho? –preguntó inocentemente.  
  
Taichi pensó en regañarlo y gritarle hasta quedarse ronco, pero viendo el adorable puchero que le regalaba su novio, suspiró nuevamente derrotado. Levantó una mano y corrió sus dedos por la mejilla pálida.  
  
-Ya no importa… -repite de nuevo.  
  
Yamato separa las piernas de su novio y se acomoda entre ellas, recargando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro moreno.  
  
Fue hasta que Taichi envolvió a su novio entre sus brazos que se dio cuenta que Yamato no traía camisa. Corriendo una mano por la extensión de la espalda del rubio y la otra en su regazo, el moreno frunce el seño.  
  
-¿Qué haces con la toalla aún puesta?  
  
El rubio se reacomoda en el regazo de Taichi y lo mira a los ojos a través de dorados mechones inocentemente.  
  
-Pues, como no vamos a ir a cenar, pensé que…  
  
Taichi alza una ceja cuando un dedo pálido comienza a trazar lentos y pequeños círculos en su pecho tentadoramente.  
  
-Pensaste… ¿qué? –le urge el moreno.  
  
-Pues te he extrañado estos días… -detiene los movimientos de su dedo y le sonríe a Taichi pícaramente –Y pensé que podríamos recuperar algo del tiempo que…  
  
Taichi no esperó a que Yamato terminara su frase. En menos de tres segundos lo tenía en sus brazos.  
  
En menos de dos segundos lo tenía bajo él, sobre la cama.  
  
En menos de un segundo la toalla amarilla había desaparecido.  
  
Que casualidad, para eso nunca se les hacía tarde…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**   
¡Aloha!   
  
¿Cómo están?  
  
Yo con la noticia de que le cambié el nombre al fic por la siguiente razón:   
  
Lo que pasa, es que mi computadora se infectó con un virus o algo, la verdad no tengo idea de que le pasó (aunque Andrea chan dice que es el MODEM, entonces eso debe ser) y no me puedo conectar al Internet. Por ese motivo, pasé muuuucho tiempo sin poder revisar mi correo, entonces me cancelaron mi cuenta...  
Esto me pone muuuy triste porque tenía muchas cosas ahí que no quería perder, y entre una de esas cosas, estaba el mail que me inspiró a escribir este fic.   
  
Estúpidamente, no escribí ninguna de las razones a parte, así que las otras siete acciones están perdidas. ¡Lo siento mucho! aunque esto no significa que el fic termine aquí, pude afortunadamente salvar otras dos acciones, y planeo otras. El punto es que no se cuantas, así que prefiero quitarle el número al título que atarme a el.  
  
Y por su enorme paciencia y apoyo, este capítulo es _larguísimo_ (por si no se habían dado cuenta) y estoy segura que el capítulo siguiente les gustará más.   
  
Agradecimientos:   
  
_Kea Langrey:_ ¡Gracias! De hecho leí _Tardes de Amor_ y me encantó ¡de veritas! Me da mucha alegría saber que inspiré a tan buena escritora. Y sí, se han abandonado mucho los fics Taito, lo cual es una verdadera pena, porque como a todos nosotros, esta pareja me encanta. Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto.  
  
_Master, the Gambler:_ ¡Hey! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos hablamos, no? Gracias por las flores, me encantan!!!  
  
_Hikki:_ Si lo sé, yo también hubiera golpeado a Taichi pero... ¿Por qué hacer la guerra cuando se puede hacer el amor, no? Algún día escribiré un lemmon, y podrás ser feliz (junto conmigo) wink.  
  
_Eli-chan1:_ ¡Arigatou! Yo tampoco sabría decir cual es la mejor de las dos. Por un lado, en el Daiken me encuentro con dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, y por el otro, en el Taito, veo una enorme pasión y un gran fuego emanando de los dos cuando están juntos, así que....  
_  
Lena Hiyasaki:_ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hay un montón de fics de digimon muy buenos! Date vueltas por aquí más seguidos y verás.  
_  
Sakurita-Kawaii: _En realidad no tengo una musa, pero hay una persona experta en cambiar mis estados de ánimo, las cosas que quiero, lo que deseo, lo que pienso y lo que hago. Esa persona es la que me incursionó a esto y la que siempre está conmigo en _todo _lo que acontece en mi vida. La quiero con todo mi corazón y en este instante está sentada a un lado mío, escribiendo quien sabe qué en la computadora junto a la mía. Creo que es bastante claro quién es... ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Ah! me encantaría ser un Yuki Eiri.   
  
_Mellory:_ ¡Gracias! De verdad me halaga tu propuesta y, ¡por supuesto! Estamos en contacto, no?  
  
_Darla - La Mosca Tete:_ A mi en realidad la nieve que más me gusta es la de pistache y la de plátano... Pero eso es porque soy alérgica al chocolate cries lo sé, y lo peor es que me encanta el chocolate. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué Yamachi?  
  
¿Taito o Yamachi? De hecho nunca verán ningún fic mío donde Yamato sea el dominante. Taichi es demasiado terco como para sumirse físicamente. Aunque todos sabemos que el que lleva las riendas de la relación es Yamato, no? Después de todo, el es el dueño de la casa...   
  
Byes! 

R E V I E W


	4. Acción IX

**Las cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro**

_Capítulo IV: Acción IX_

_"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueño..."_

_-William Shakespeare(1564-1616)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_9. Reacciona tan lindo cuando le pegas y en realidad le duele.  
_**

El delicioso aroma de un apetitoso platillo del cual no sabía el nombre, se desplazaba por todo el departamento placenteramente. Sonriendo, se dirige directo a la cocina terminando de colocarse el cinturón en el camino.

Cuando entra, lo primero que ve y que le desata una de sus sonrisas maniacas, es Yamato parado frente a la estufa, con un semblante de concentración ante lo que estaba cocinando, y el tierno delantal rosa que tanto amaba. Cómo Yamato manejaba verse sexy e inocente al mismo tiempo por solo usar ese delantal, sorprendía a Taichi.

-Hey, Yama.

Yamato voltea y le sonríe a su novio brevemente antes de regresar al platillo que estaba preparando.

-¿Te cepillaste los dientes? –le pregunta el rubio.

Taichi se dirige hacia el hasta quedar a su lado, y desliza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del Ishida, besándolo gentilmente en los labios cuando este voltea.

-Uhm… -murmura Yamato con los ojos cerrados. –Menta…

El moreno sonríe junto con el rubio y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, viendo qué tan bien colocadas las cosas estaban. Su novio se había lucido sacando la vajilla 'fina' que su madre les había regalado en su primer aniversario viviendo juntos, además de las servilletas 'especiales' que Yamato tanto amaba, las flores en el centro y todos los demás pequeños detalles en la mesa, que le daban un toque formal pero relajado al lugar.

En tan sólo unos minutos, los padres de Taichi llegarían a su departamento. Yamato había pensado que invitar a sus suegros a cenar en su departamento sería una gran forma de seguir en contacto con su familia.

A Taichi todo esto le daba igual, veía a su familia demasiado seguido a su parecer. Pero Yamato quería la cena, así que se tuvo que conformar con sonreír y decir, "Claro, Yamato, me parece genial invitar a mis padres…"

-Taichi¿me pasas la salsa de soya?

El moreno salió de su trance y se levantó inmediatamente, robóticamente yendo al gabinete donde sabía se encontraba la soya. Caminó de vuelta a donde estaba Yamato y le dio el frasco. Pensativo, se quedó unos segundos detrás de su novio.

Con la mente en blanco, estiró levemente sus manos frente a el y las miró largamente. Vio cómo se estiraban y se colocaban por instinto en las caderas del rubio. Siguió mirando sus manos, perfectamente amoldadas al cuerpo de su novio y dio un paso adelante, presionándose contra Yamato. Cerró los ojos y sintió con cada centímetro de su piel cómo su cuerpo también se amoldaba al otro. Agachó su rostro y depositó un beso donde el cuello y el hombro se juntan. Sus labios embonaban en exactitud con la fisonomía del rubio.

Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro…

A punto de hacer el mismo comentario en voz alta para que Yamato lo oyera, el timbre de su puerta sonó y lo interrumpió.

-Ya llegaron… -dijo el moreno no muy emocionado.

Yamato en cambio sonrió.

-¡Y justo a tiempo! –apagó la estufa y comenzó a tapar las ollas y demás mientras Taichi le ayudaba deshaciendo el nudo de su delantal y quitándoselo.

Ya listos, caminaron los dos a la puerta a recibir a sus familiares. Después de un suspiro de resignación, Taichi abre la puerta y se encuentra con su madre sonriendo y sosteniendo un contenedor sospechoso en una mano y su padre distraído.

-¡Taichi, cariño! –le saluda su madre fervientemente, tomando con su mano desocupada la mejilla moreno, dejándole un beso en el otro lado de la cara.

Yamato sonríe al ver la expresión de su novio cuando su madre pincha su mejilla. Cuando la señora Yagami voltea hacia el, lo saluda de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo está, señora Yagami? –pregunta el rubio educadamente.

-¡Muy bien Yamato, gracias por la invitación! –Estira la mano con el recipiente y se lo ofrece –No quise quedarme atrás y cociné un pastel de frijol con fresas y mayonesa.

Taichi hace una cara de asco y Yamato hace esfuerzos sobre naturales por permanecer con la sonrisa en su lugar.

-Gracias, uhm… estoy seguro que a Taichi le gustará mucho. –le dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

El moreno frunce. Típico de Yamato que le hiciera algo así.

-Mamá, papá¿por qué no pasan? –les invitó haciendo gestos con la mano.

Después de saludar al Sr. Yagami más discretamente, Taichi tomó a Yamato del codo y lo jaló hacia el.

-Si me haces probar la receta de mi mamá¡te juro que me las vas a pagar! –le suspiró amenazadoramente.

-Vamos, Taichi… -le sonrió- ¡Es tu mamá!. ¿No la quieres hacer sentir mal, verdad?

Taichi apretó los labios y caminó, con Yamato a su lado, hacia la pequeña sala.

Los Yagami se encontraban sentados en el asiento para dos personas y Taichi se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón frente a ellos, que era para una sola persona. Yamato se sentó parcialmente en la parte donde se descansa el brazo, en el mismo asiento que su novio.

Un silencio algo incómodo comenzó a inundar la sala.

-Uhm… ¿café? –preguntó Yamato.

-Oh, sí, por favor. –sonrió la señora Yagami.

Yamato se levantó rápidamente con rumbo a la cocina.

-Así que, hijo –comenzó el mayor Yagami- ¿Cómo va tu equipo?

Taichi se recargó en el respaldo y cruzó las piernas estilo "macho".

-Como siempre, papá. –Sonrió- Ganando.

El Yagami sonríe orgullosamente. Era una suerte que su hijo siguiera tan hombre como siempre. No era que no respetara su decisión de vivir con otro hombre, pero le agradaba ver a su hijo tan masculino como él mismo era.

-Voy a ayudar a Yamato –dijo la señora levantándose.

Unos minutos después, regresaron con cuatro tazas de café y cuatro platitos y cucharas.

-Yamato pensó que sería bueno acompañar el café con el pastel que hice. -dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron grandes y volteó a ver a Yamato matadoramente, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Señora Yagami –comenzó el rubio-, creo que a Taichi le gustaría el trozo más grande.

-¡Oh, pero con mucho gusto!

Yamato se sentó en el lugar en el que previamente estaba, y observó divertido cómo un gran trozo de pastel era cortado y colocado en un platito por su sonriente y amable suegra, para su nervioso y enojado novio.

-Mamá, -comenzó el menor Yagami- Yamato quiere ser el primero en probar tu pastel.

El rubio rió despreocupadamente mientras Taichi veía el pastel en sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

-Taichi, querido, se te olvida que estoy a dieta. –respondió despeinando el cabello del moreno.

-¿A dieta, Yamato? –Preguntó el señor Yagami- Creí que sólo las mujeres se ponían a dieta…

Taichi se rió descaradamente.

-¡Pero Yamato es un error de la naturaleza! –Comenzó el moreno- Es una mujer con pene.

Los ojos del Yagami mayor se abrieron grandes y su boca se cerró completamente. Un furioso rojo se esparció por las pálidas mejillas del rubio. Taichi continuó riendo y la única señora en el lugar negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no fue amable, Taichi –le reprendió a su hijo, sirviéndose pastel para ella misma y su esposo.

El moreno dejó de reírse y Yamato sonrió forzadamente.

-Taichi, querido¿por qué no pruebas de una vez el pastel? –le preguntó entre dientes.

Taichi miró horrorizado primero al pastel y luego a Yamato, quien le veía con fuego en los ojos.

Oh no… lo hice enojar… ¡Pero se lo merecía!

Resignado, toma la cuchara y parte un pedazo del "postre". Se lo lleva a la boca y resiste mantener la expresión positiva.

-Ummm… -finge- Está… interesante…

La Sra. Yagami sonríe brillantemente.

-Sabía que te encantaría. Lo hice especialmente para ti.

-Anda¡come más, Taichi! –le urge su novio.

Taichi sonríe pícaramente.

-Quiero guardar un poco, Yama…

-¿Para qué? –pregunta el mayor entre bocados de pastel.

-Si así es delicioso... ¿se imaginan cómo sabrá si lo como directo del pecho de Yamato? –preguntó corriendo una mano por el muslo del rubio.

Yamato miró al moreno incrédulamente, y cuando este le guiñó un ojo, no pudo contener golpearlo "inocentemente" detrás de la cabeza.

-Taichi, no creo que tus padres quieran saber…-

-¡Pero es cierto! –Lo interrumpió- A Yamato le encanta que le unte cosas y que luego se las quite con la lengua. –dijo viendo directo a su papá.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Sr. Yagami asintió con la cabeza.

-A tu mamá también. –Le dijo a su hijo.

Taichi miró a su papá y luego a su mamá. Ese es el tipo de cosas de las cuales nunca quieres enterarte sobre tus papás.

-Querido… -comienza la señora- No creo que los muchachos quieran saber esas cosas¿verdad?

Taichi tragó el pedazo de pastel que estaba masticando y colocó el plato en la mesita de centro.

-Parece que mamá y Yamato tienen los mismos tipos de fetiches…

-No tenemos fetiches, -dijo la señora- Son solo cosas que nos dan placer. –terminó de explicar.

Yamato creía que moriría de vergüenza. Vivir con un Yagami era difícil, convivir con tres al mismo tiempo era… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando los invitó a cenar?

-Lo que sí creo, es que tienes muy buenos gustos, hijo. Yamato es un excelente cocinero. El café está delicioso. –Dijo sonriente la madre de Taichi, su esposo asintiendo a su lado.

El moreno sonrió y vio a Yamato a los ojos, que se encontraba halagado por el comentario.

-Y tiene el trasero más adorable de todo el universo. –comentó Taichi sonriendo.

-Eso es cierto. –coincidió el mayor de todos.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon a ver al señor Yagami en incredulidad.

-Todavía estamos hablando del café¿verdad? –preguntó confundido.

Cinco minutos y varios golpes después, se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa, sus alimentos ya servidos en la fina porcelana. El primer bocado lo dio la señora Yagami.

-¡Yamato, está delicioso!

El rubio sonrió orgulloso y Taichi deslizó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Vivir con el es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en el mundo –el moreno se inclinó y besó gentilmente la mejilla de su novio, quien le sonreía tiernamente.

La señora los vio enternecida.

-Lo digo en serio, -continuó, viendo hacia sus padres- Gran cocinero, increíblemente guapo y maravilloso en la cama… lo mejor del mundo.

Yamato lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. ¡Ouch! Eso dolió…Pero sonrió y besó la mejilla pálida de nuevo.

-Felicidades, hijo –dijo el señor Yagami- De verdad te mereces buena comida y buen sexo.

-¡Cariño! –la señora lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pero es cierto, sí se lo merece! –se defendió.- Por cierto, hijo, uhm… cómo puedo preguntar esto… ¿Quién es el que…? No así no… ¿Quién recibe…? No, eso es muy directo…

-Yo, papá. –respondió automáticamente, hinchando su pecho y viéndose orgulloso, sonrisa maniaca en su lugar- Yo soy el hombre en esta casa. Yo le doy a Yamato y él recibe… y luego quiere más.

-¡Taichi! –Le reprime Yamato, dejando caer su mano hasta el muslo del moreno, pellizcando fuertemente- ¿Por qué no comes ya?

El moreno reprime una mueca de dolor y le sonríe de nuevo a su novio.

-De verdad es increíble, papá –continúa, viendo que su padre se encontraba interesado en la conversación- Es la persona más vocal que jamás he conocido.

El mayor toma un bocado y asiente con la cabeza.

-Tu mamá solía ser así.

Yamato deja caer la cabeza en su mano y respira profundamente. Cálmate… sólo respira…

-Lo recuerdo… -dijo Taichi negando con la cabeza- ¡Pero Yamato grita aún más que mamá! Grita y gime como si lo estuviera golpeando en vez de teniendo sexo.

-¡Pero luego aruñan! –Dijo el más grande- Duraba días con las heridas en la espalda.

-Pero eso es porque tu padre es un tigre en la cama… -entró la señora a la conversación.

Olvidando el pudor de que la conversación era mantenida con sus padres, Taichi continuó.

-Yamato no aruña… ¡pero es tan sumiso! Me encanta… -le sonrió al rubio- ¡Y además llora tan lindo!

El rubio corrió sus uñas por la pierna de su novio, hasta ver en los ojos del otro verdadero dolor.

-¿Lloras? –le preguntó la señora Yagami a Yamato.

El único Ishida le sonrió forzadamente.

-¡Que divino eres! –le dijo la Yagami. -¿Cuándo es que llora? –le pregunta a su hijo.

Taichi sonríe lascivamente.

-Cuando le beso los…-

No terminó de terminar su frase. Yamato plantó su mano agresivamente en la mejilla morena y lo obligó a voltear hacia el. El rubio lo besó forzosamente y mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, escuchando con placer un pequeño gemido de dolor del Yagami.

Cuando se separaron, Taichi sonrió inciertamente.

-Me encanta cuando te pones agresivo…

Yamato entrecerró sus ojos azules y vio a sus suegros.

-¿Por qué no seguimos comiendo?

Una hora después, Taichi se encontraba acostado sobre el sillón viendo el techo con irritación. Sus padres ya se habían ido y Yamato probablemente ya estaba dormido cómodamente en su cama.

-Debo aprender a cuidar lo que digo…

¿Cómo era que sabiendo perfectamente como es la personalidad de Yamato, siempre lo hacía enojar? Esta no era la primera vez que terminaba durmiendo en el sillón. Y la mayoría de las veces que lo hacía, sabía perfectamente por qué ocurría.

El temperamento de Yamato es demasiado nocivo para mi salud… Pensó llevándose un dedo a su labio hinchado y amoratado.

Sin embargo sonrió.

-Pero es que me fascina Yamato salvaje…

**_--------------------------------------------_**

_¡Ho-la!_

_Más de tres años sin actualizar… :P_

_Bueno, la verdad no hay excusas posibles, pues este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho y lo había olvidado completamente._

_Hasta hace poco que YamaTai me lo recordó y me puse a buscar entre mis discos de respaldos (pues como saben, mi computadora es muy propensa a enfermarse) ¡y lo encontré!_

_También encontré el inicio del próximo capítulo (¡ni siquiera sabía que existía!), así que quizá quede un capítulo más._

_Respecto a los otros fics, sólo Caliente será continuado. Sorry, pero los demás considérenlos terminados. Incluso quizá borre algunos (me dan penita…), así que no esperen por continuaciones._

_Kea Langrey: No puedo imaginarme a Taichi de uke. Para mí eso es algo inconcebible, aunque respeto a quienes les gusta el yamachi. Gracias por tus reviews, que han permanecido constantes desde el 2004. Eso significa mucho para mí, tanto como no tienes idea. ¿Ojalá me veas pronto¿Vives por mi casa:P No te creas. Algún día¿quizá por MSN? Aunque no puedo conectarme mucho…_

_Eli-chan1¡Ya está aquí la continuación! Para que leas más sobre la pareja más dispareja. ¿Ya leísta Caliente? (:P tengo que hacerme­ promoción). Es Taito en su máxima y más pura expresión._

_Yukito Tsukishiro: Wow, o sea, me encanta que te encante la historia; bueno, las historias :P ¿Qué te lleva a la mente? Si puede llevarte a otras situaciones, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, y eso  Good._

_Yuuna Ushina¿Yamato te recuerda a tu hermana? XD. Vaya hermana… Qué bueno que ye hayan dado risa, nunca trato de ser graciosa pero aparentemente así resultan las historias, con un pequeño toque de humor. Cuando encontré este capítulo y lo re-leí para corregirlo, hasta yo me reí (lo cual nunca me había pasado). Gracias._

_Master, the Gambler: Gracias por las flores, sabes que me fascinan. Y con respecto al MSN, hace muchísimo que no te encuentro. De hecho yo soy la única culpable, pues confieso que descuido mucho mi computadora y mi correo y todo. La vida me ha dado muchas vueltas y en lo último en lo que pienso es en la computadora (aunque me encanta todavía leer fics y mangas, cuando tengo tiempo). Así que, ya ves, que sólo me tomaron tres años para actualizar…_

_Kyuubi Malfoy¡Gracias¡Ya seguí! En serio… XD_

_AGUILA FANEL: Espero no hayas esperado tanto… y qué bueno que te guste el Taito, aunque en realidad el Kenkeru se me hace algo extraño (e improbable). A veces (cuando la historia está bien escrita) me gusta Takeru con Daisuke, pero nunca prefiero el Daikeru sobre el Daiken. Me da tristeza que Ken o Daisuke queden solos¡pobrecitos!_

_tamoky-chan¿Era muy buena escritora¿Te refieres a que era antes de "desaparecer" por un tiempo¿O de plano ya me eché a perder? No te creas. Me da gusta haberte inspirado, aunque eso de que requete extraño no existe en el mundo de los fics. Al principio el fic se llamaba "15 cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro", ahora se llama "Las cosas que hace un hombre cuando ama a otro". Gracias :P_

_Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: Gracias por la felicitación, qué bueno que te guste mi pequeña historia de amor y de sombra (pequeña referencia a Isabel Allende XD). ¿Te gusta más la palabra Yamachi, o el Yamachi? Eso es un problema…Puedo leer Yamachi sólo cuando Taichi no es el tipo de uke que se sonroja y ríe por todo, porque así no es su personalidad… pero bueno, cada quien con sus gustos. Al fin y al cabo son Yamato y Taichi¿no?_

_Nadeshiko Ryyugan – Kai x Rei¡Okay¿Por qué no tienes tiempo?_

_YamaTai: Ya¡tú tienes la culpa! Gracias al review que dejaste en Caliente –¡deben leer Caliente!—(sigo haciéndome promoción), hiciste que me sintiera culpable de no haber continuado este fic. Quizá debas esperar un ratito más por el otro capítulo (que será el último), pero puedo asegurar que no tardaré tres años en subirlo XD._

_Gracias a los reviews continué la historia¡para eso sirven! Por eso no deben terminar de leer y continuar a leer otro. Deben leer y dejar un review para que la autora se sienta feliz y segura de que les está gustando._

_Quizá sea una desfachatez después de tanto tiempo… pero más vale tarde que nunca¿no?_

_**Reviews -->** Maleysin feliz **--> Actualización.**_


End file.
